Passing Angels
by Kut3G
Summary: Troy fell on the ground around the girl and covered his face with his hands, "What have I done?" he chanted rocking his body back and forth. "What have I done?"


**A\N: Faded is taking a long hiatus. So long read this one and enjoy.**

* * *

**PASSING ANGELS**

The ground was moist and the cold air was thick with light showers of the rain.

The streetlights simultaneously lit the dark streets and covered the buildings with bright lights that reflected on his coat as they walked down the abandoned street.

Their careless voices echoed down the furthest luminous building and he could not help but laugh when Danny impersonated the voice of the old woman he nearly bumped with his car.

He should have probably gone home but he was having too much fun, he thought as the liquor ran down his throat.

"She was a fucking crazy bitch"

"Crazy slow bitch"

"I swear I wanted to run over her," he confessed, laughing as the thought ran through his mind twice that night.

"Danny"

"Haven't you ever wanted to do that, just once run over someone and ditch?"

"No"

"I have"

"You're high you don't mean that" Troy laughed throwing the bottle on the ground and shaking his hands together in the cold night.

"Sure" Danny whispered underneath the cup of the cigarette hiding the slow smirk that translated his thoughts and hid the image that now formed in his head.

"Wanna go take a joint?"

"Sister Bee almost cussed you last time when she saw you take one in church"

Danny threw the empty bottle on the pavement as they now stood by the car. "Ha-ha that was fun"

"She'll kick your ass," Troy said in the car

"I'd like to see that fat bitch try"

* * *

"This is good Gabriella"

"Thank you, Mr. Hudson"

"No, this is really good, how did you think of it?"

"My father's in the hospital and it's the stories he used to tell me as a child that made me see life in a new perspective, I guess"

"Well, whatever they were" he collected the manuscript and carefully pushed it down in the envelope "Tell him thank you"

"You mean…?"

"Yes, this is good stuff of course Random House will publish it"

She gushed and nearly jumped up and down in excitement but composed herself in time and settled for an old-fashioned form of gratitude.

"Mr. Hudson I don't know what to say"

"Just say thank and get out of here," he said lightly smirking and placing the envelope in his drawer

"Yes, thank you thank you so much" she said and almost ran out the door.

Hearing the door shut Taylor stood from the chair and seeing the ear-to-ear smile on her friend's face, she screamed.

"Taylor, shush" Gabriella nervously looked around.

"He said yes?"

She nodded and the tears she had tried so hard to hold ran down her face and in that moment of happiness she wished she could call and tell her father.

"Oh honey" knowing the meaning behind Gabriella's change of expression Taylor held her hands and said, "He'll wake up and you will get to tell him the good news, okay"

"Okay"

"Now let's go celebrate"

Both girls laughed as they walked down the hall discussing exactly what Mr. Hudson had said about the book.

In that moment, Gabriella could not remember a time her life was so perfect.

* * *

"In the name of the father, the son and the holy spirit, amen," Danny prayed and bent down and sniffed the cocaine on the disk.

"Ha-ha, you're sick"

Feeling the rush fill him Danny shoved the disk to Troy and held on to the chair for support, "Jesus" he murmured as his eyes fell to the back of his head and laid back.

Troy aligned the powder and licked the few on his hands.

"This is the shit" Danny recovered himself.

Troy lifted the disk and filled his lungs with the deep sensation and the ecstasy ran through his stomach and up his chest. "Shit"

"It's better than sex"

"I don't know about that"

"Dude I haven't done it in a while so right now, it is"

Aligning the second row Troy shook his head, "You force sex whenever you want"

Like a sweet memory Danny smiled in recollection, "That's true, remember Trudy from the bar"

"How can I forget, I almost thought you were going to stab her in the chest"

"Nah, that was just for fun"

After he recovered himself from the second hit, Troy rubbed his nose with his shirt, "You nearly did"

"I told her to keep still and she wouldn't listen"

"You were raping her"

"No, she wanted it" he corrected.

"Yeah, from her screams right?"

"Exactly"

They both turned when they heard the door loudly shut and stood Sister Bee "YOU KIDS AGAIN!"

"Uh-oh" Troy threw the disk on the ground, grabbed his coat, and ran behind Danny who was laughing hysterically.

* * *

"Two cocktails, please"

"Taylor I told you I don't feel like celebrating tonight"

"And I told you we are" she shook her head confused; "you just got a major book deal how can you not want to throw a few drinks?"

"I guess I'm really tired" she lied, images of her father covered in machines clouding her friend's excitement for her.

"We'll only stay for one drink, I promise" Taylor stared at her friend, her eyes oozing support and promise.

"Okay"

* * *

**-GUIDANCE HEADQUARTERS—**

"Chief Angel, why are you doing this?"

"Because it is time, Anjelus, it is time for Father's child to come back home, where she belongs"

"Chief please, give her a chance to live, she is still so young and full of life"

"Anjelus, you know time is no essence in our world, once she has fulfilled her purpose she will come home"

"But-"

"That is enough, you will follow Father's commands," he said softly, his authoritative voice signed with the gentleness of his caress in love.

"Yes, sir"

"Look at that poor girl" Taylor pointed towards the people near the Jukebox.

"Who"

"The one with those two guys, she is so wasted"

"Knowing the kind of guys in this bar they'll probably use her and leave her"

"No doubt about it"

Gabriella frowned when she saw one of the men grab her chin forcing her to kiss him and when she refused he grabbed her hand and they walked out the door. The other man downed his drink and followed behind. Gabriella turned away from the scary feeling in guessing what they were going to do to her.

She had to go home.

"I think I'm going to go now"

"Aww"

"Yeah, it's late and I have to attend a meeting with Random House tomorrow morning"

"Ah, look at Ms. Author with jargon talk"

"Tay, it's not jargon talk"

"Yeah, yeah potato potatoe"

Gabriella giggled and picking up her purse, she bent down and hugged her friend tightly. "I'll see you tomorrow"

"You know it, be safe"

"I will"

Then she walked out the door.

* * *

**-GUIDANCE HEADQUARTERS**-

Anjelus stared down as the young woman put on her jacket and tightened the belt around her. She watched her look around and then walk down the dirty ditch of the bar to the street.

She saw the young woman's eyes occupied and filled with images of her ill father not noticing her journey.

Father had planned it perfectly, it would be wrong for her to do wrong with his plans.

However, how could she lose another 'innocent'? How could she just watch another girl of her guidance fall away, especially that girl?

Yes, she was new to the order and running of things but for the life of her she could not understand how the other Angels did it, how they could vow themselves to love and protect an innocent yet quickly oblige when she had to fall away.

Was that really love or did she just love too much?

"I know what you're thinking" a voice pulled her away from the trance.

"What"

"You want to save her" Azai sat next to her.

"What would be so bad in that?"

Azai turned to her in shock, "It would go against Father and the Chief Angel"

Anjelus turned to Azai with tears in her eyes, "Azai" she chocked, "I can't watch another innocent fall away, I love her too much"

Azai turned to face her completely, "Anjelus look at me" he held her hand and stared down in her eyes.

"This is a hard job, we're expected to love and care yet detach ourselves at the same time, to preach right from wrong and keep quiet when our innocents are wronged. To guide and protect yet stand back when it's their time to fall way, so believe me I understand if you feel like allowing harm to find your innocent is wrong but that's the way is supposed to happen"

"Why"

"Because it's Father's plan"

"Azai, I love her so much"

"I completely understand, but don't let that love overpower your judgment or your duties, okay?"

Anjelus nodded, turning back when Gabriella stood still when she saw the two men grabbing the girl in the corner.

"It's time"

* * *

Gabriella clutched her purse in front of her when she saw the two men turn towards her in surprise.

Her lips quivered when the one clutching the girl smiled wildly and broadly, his eyes glimmering in the darkness of the ditch.

"Well Troy, looks like we don't have to share this time"

"No, please"

Troy looked from Gabriella to Danny and back again. He heard Danny's words but he saw Gabriella's fear. For one second it felt good for someone to fear him, for a second.

"Troy, come on"

"I have money, I'll have a lot of money soon, I'll give you as much as you want, just please don't hurt me"

Grabbing the wasted girl's neck Danny let go of one hand and pushed Troy forward towards Gabriella. "Sweetheart, Troy's a good man, he won't hurt you- he just wants to fuck you"

Turning to the man in front of her- Troy- she backed away, shaking her head. "Sir, _please, please_" she begged with her hands in front of her "My father-"tears ran down her face, "My father's in the hospital I have to be there for him when he wakes up"

In irritation, Danny let go of his one hand around the girl he was holding up "Troy shut the bitch up and fuck her!"

In no hesitation, the wasted girl ran away as soon as Danny turned his back to her.

"HEY!" he called but she had already taken her heels off and ran for her life as fast as she could. "AHH!"

He cussed several times before he ran his fingers through his hair and in hearing her pants and harsh breathing Danny looked at Gabriella with a cold stare.

"Now I'm pissed"

He strutted and Gabriella ran back but his strong hands were around her before she could force her legs to run. He held her from behind and forced her coat off, shoving it on the ground.

"TROY COME ON!"

In a blank daze, Troy walked forward and they pushed her on the ground and took off her boots and skirt while the other removed her shirt.

"This is your fault you filthy bitch" he grouched while pulling down her stockings and underwear.

While sitting there screaming her heart out hoping someone would hear her. The fear she felt in that moment reminded her of a time when she was twelve and leaving the hospital her mother told her she would see her tomorrow.

She had bid goodbye and her mother's weak hands held on as long as possible.

Gabriella remembered the feeling of anticipation of when she could see her mother again. It was not an hour after they left her father received a call from the hospital.

That day she felt like dying as well. However, as she felt him pushing in her she knew then that she wanted to live; she did not want to survive anymore.

"AHH!" Gabriella screamed and tried to push him off but the other held her hands together.

Fighting with all her might, she bent her knee and kicked his groin as hard as she could.

"BITCH!" He pulled out a knife from his pocket and pinched it on her neck, hard.

"No, please"

"Danny, what are you doing?"

"She's asking for it" the anger in his voice radiated through his hand and the more she pleaded the angrier he got and out of nowhere he shoved it through her chest.

"DANNY!"

Gabriella took a huge gulp of air when she felt the object pierce her.

Troy let go of her hands and abruptly stood, feeling the sickness run up his stomach. Troy vomited on the ground while Danny pushed the knife on her chest again, this time the blood spilled out of her like wildfire poured gas.

When she finally stopped moving Danny stopped and an immense amount of fear overcame him. He stood and stared down, watching the blood run down. He pulled up his pants, wiped the knife clean, and put in his pocket.

Troy back away in shock and covered his mouth with his hands and seeing the blood quickly run down he turned away.

"We have to get out of here" Danny whispered, his voice unclear.

"What have you done?" Troy accused, his back facing him with his eyes shut.

"Me? You're the one who held her down"

Troy turned around with his eyes blood red and unbelieving, "You stabbed her"

"Relax, she's not dead"

"SHE'S NOT FUCKING MOVING DANNY!"

Danny paced around, with his voice low and unclear he said, "We just have to think about this"

"What's there to think about, you killed her!" Troy exclaimed.

"No one saw us here, okay, I'll make sure that wasted bitch doesn't say anything" as he rationalized with himself his confidence grew back on.

"What are you going to do, kill her as well?"

Danny looked up from his reverie of trying to make sense, "Hey, if I go down I'm taking you with me so shut the fuck up!"

"What have you done?" Troy cried as realization came to him "What have I done?" he whispered

Danny quickly zipped his jeans and wiped the blood from his hands. "Troy, are you leaving or not"

He stared at Danny as tears ran down his face "I guess not" Danny shrugged and ran.

Troy fell on the ground around the girl and covered his face with his hands, "What have I done?" he chanted rocking his body back and forth.

"What have I done?"

* * *

**-GUIDANCE HEADQUARTES-**

"Anjelus"

"Yes, Chief"

"Father is waiting for his innocent"

"Yes Chief"

Looking back down when the Chief left she turned saw Troy take his coat off and cover her body. He caressed her hair before he stood, looked around and ran.

Anjelus stood and wearing her armor wings, she flew down and felt the moistness of the rain.

It was going to rain soon.

Flying down the distance that defied time she landed on the ground and bent when she saw the dry tears of her innocent. She looked so calm and peaceful and even though she knew it was her Father's plan she felt as though she had failed her.

"I am so sorry" she caressed her soft hand on her warm skin and the pain Gabriella had felt became her own. She felt every plea and beg and hurt the girl felt.

She wished she could take it away but in order for to take the pain away, she had to finish the job. She was so close to the edge of death yet so close to the brink of life.

Suddenly Anjelus found herself faced with the dilemma; she could take her innocent's life thus taking her pain away from her or give her life and have her feel the pain.

* * *

Troy shut his apartment door harshly and ran to the bathroom. He turned the tap and let the water run before he splashed his face with the cold running of the day. He turned the tap closed and staring at himself in the mirror, all the drugs and alcohol he consumed that night flushed down the toilet. He would give anything to be high or drunk in order not to feel the extensity of the emotions that ran through him. At that moment, all he saw was a scared little boy who feared that everyone would know what he did.

"Oh God," tears ran down his face and he fell to the floor and cried.

It must have been an hour or two later when he heard a knock on the door. Supporting himself on the sink, he stood and wiped his tears with a hand towel and hesitantly walked to open the door.

It took him a few blinks to comprehend what he saw standing in front of him.

"Troy Bolton" the sweetest of voices asked and he's jaw fell to the ground when he saw whom the woman was carrying in her arms. The girl he left in a ditch was in the young woman's arms, pale and unconscious. He did not understand.

"Y-Yes"

"I need you help" she stood by the door with helpless and desperate eyes. "Please" she begged.

Looking from the woman to the unconscious girl, he did not understand who the woman was and why she was carrying the girl he left alone but defying his first instincts to avoid trouble he opened the door wider and stood aside. She walked in and not taking a second look to familiarize her surroundings, she walked knowingly down the hall and into his bedroom.

_How did she know where his room was? _The thought crossed his mind.

Minutes later the woman came back and stopped by the corner of the living room, and seeing the puzzled look on his face she sat down on the couch and gestured him to join her. He sat down reluctantly.

"Her name's Gabriella" she started, knowing the simplicity of her words was not enough to answer the many questions that ran through his mind but knew she had to start somewhere.

"And she was young and full of life and…" she breathed, "tonight she was supposed to die"

"What"

"Gabriella was born for a specific purpose in life and once she had completed that task it was planned that she would meet her maker"

"Her maker…?"

"God"

This time Troy decided to keep quiet and let her talk. Anjelus stared down and began, "I think this is the hardest job I have ever had to do," she murmured to herself.

"Who are you?"

"I am a being who was planned to protect and Gabriella is my innocent," she answered, treading carefully on her words.

There were many things Troy did not understand in her words but since the day was long and quite frankly, awful he picked the needle from the haystack without much question. "Your innocent?"

"Innocents are all those who serve God whether knowingly or not and protectors- me- are each assigned an innocent to look after"

"Am I an innocent?"

She smiled weakly at him and nodded, "Yes"

"Even with all the things I have done?"

"You're what we would call an unknowing innocent, meaning you do bad things but you have goodness and purity in your heart"

"Do I have a protector?"

"Yes, he's always watching you, just like I was watching Gabriella tonight"

"You were watching her" his anger raised

"Yes"

"Then why didn't you help her? Isn't the whole purpose of your job to protect and save, why did you let her get stabbed by Danny?"

"Our job is not to save our innocents from the world, but to save them from themselves and guide them to the right way, and the choice whether they listen is theirs, free will- and besides, Gabriella was planned to die tonight"

"You saved her"

"I shouldn't have"

"Why not"

"Because it's defying my Father's wishes"

"So", he stood, backing away from her, "why did you bring her here?"

"I need you to take care of her for me, just until I think of a plan on what to do"

"Why me"

She stood and walked closer to him, "Because doing something for her is the only you'll be able to forgive yourself. This guilt will eat at you for the rest of your life"

"But why me, I almost killed her, why would you bring her to the man who almost let her die" his fear radiated and touched her heart, _detachment_, she reminded herself.

"Troy listen to me, I know you're afraid but at this moment I need you to detach yourself from any guilt you feel and not tell her what you did"

"Why not"

"Because she'll never willingly stay here if you do"

"And when she asks how she got here, what do I tell her?"

"Just tell her you were one of the spectators who saw her apartment catch fire and offered her a place to stay because her best friend was unavailable at that time and since she was drinking she won't question it much"

"What about her family, her parents?"

Hiding her sadness she said "Her mother died when she was twelve and her father is in the ICU"

"Oh"

"But there's one more thing, she won't remember what happened to her tonight"

"What will she remember?"

"The pain, she will remember every tear and cry she had but she won't know why or when or how, just the feelings."

"If you can take away her memory why can't you take her emotions as well?"

"It's what makes her who she is, emotions and feelings define people"

Troy stared at the woman for a long time, dumbfounded, "Who are you?"

"I can't tell you that"

"Troy" she touched his hands, "tomorrow she will wake up confused and hurt and alone, try to detach yourself, okay?"

He did not reply to her.

"Don't worry, I hate it when people tell me that too"

Anjelus nodded one last time before she turned around and headed for the door. She tuned the handle, standing outside she turned back, and he was looking at her his eyes red and afraid.

"I'm sorry" he chocked, "I'm sorry for what I did"

"Why are you telling me?"

"Because I can't tell her"

* * *

**-GUIDANCE HEADQUARTERS-**

"Anjelus, do you have any idea how much you have disappointed Father?"

"I could not just watch her die Chief, I had to do something"

"What about your other innocents who have to die, will you save them as well?"

"This one is different?"

"You were given specific instructions and you blatantly defied Father and I"

"I told you I love her"

"Anjelus, you're supposed to love her, to a certain degree, then you need to learn to let go"

"Forgive me Chief but what you and Father did was cruel—"

The Chief stared at her bewildered and shocked. "I beg your pardon"

"Why did you give her hope in life, why would you let her feel extreme happiness – such as the book deal, on the last day of her life?"

"How dare you question Father?"

"Well maybe someone should because what he did was wrong, she had a full life ahead of her, and she did not deserve to die"

"Oh and a nine year old child with cancer deserves to die"

Anjelus shrugged, "That's on her protector's conscious not mine"

"What is the matter with you, have you been eating from the forbidden tree?"

"No Chief, I just love her too much to let go"

His face turned cold and stern, "_Don't you ever think your love is any comparison to Father's, ever!" _he whispered.

"Forgive me"

"And what about the other innocent, that boy, what if he falls in love with her, the guilt he feels now will be nothing in comparison to when he has to say goodbye"

"I never thought about that"

"Fix things, Anjelus, now," he ordered.

"Yes, Chief"

She opened her eyes and the foreign curtains that draped her surroundings covered the sun of the day.

She turned to her side and there a glass of water on the bedside table and a man sitting on a chair with his head, covered by his arms sleeping on the edge of the bed.

When she decided to sit up, he stirred and looked up, his eyes widening when he met hers. "Hey, you're awake"

"Where am I?"

"In my apartment"

"How did I get here?"

"Your apartment caught fire and I offered you a place to stay" he was thankful that she was not looking at him because if she did she would see his lie flat out.

"Fire" she asked running her hands softly across the material of the comforter her eyes seemingly distant.

"Yes" he cleared his throat, "I have some water here for you, if you're thirsty or I can make you breakfast if you're hungry or if you like we can order in there's a really nice Breakfast menu shop across the street, whatever you want I'll get it" he stuttered "So, what do you want?"

She closed her eyes "Can I go back to sleep" she asked wearily.

"Yeah, sure, sleep as long as you like, I'll be here whenever you need me" he watched her lie back down on the bed and he could swear he saw a small glisten from her eyes but she covered her face with her hands and turned her back to him before he could distinguish.

"I promise"

* * *

**-TWO DAYS LATER-**

It was the first time she felt comfortable and confident in her surroundings to get out of bed and out of the room.

She stood by the door watching him twist, tangle and untangle a shiny object in his hands. Hesitantly she walked in the kitchen and he turned around when he heard her footsteps, smiled and offered her a chair. "Thank you"

"Are you hungry?"

She shook her head and he sat back down on his chair, facing her.

"What's that?" she asked

He opened his clutched hand, revealed a silver necklace with a small diamond, and handed it to her to see, "It belonged to my Grandmother. She gave it to me when she passed away"

"It's beautiful" she ran her hands on the circular diamond crusted with tiny purple colors.

"It is, she said whenever I felt lost in life I should just look at it and everything would be better" he chuckled at the thought how he believed her words as a child. "She was the best"

For the first time she looked up at him and noticed how blue his eyes were, "You feel lost"

"Completely" he answered, taking the necklace when she handed it back to him. "So…" he gathered his head, "how are you feeling?"

"I don't know, I feel this deep sadness and sorrow in my heart, I can't seem to shake it off, it's as if I'm mourning someone's death"

"Maybe you are," he said and she looked at him. "I mean it must feel like it with the fire and all," he quickly corrected.

"Right"

"Do you want to take a shower; I saved some water for you"

"Thank you" she tried a smile but her result could not reach her eyes. She stood and standing by the kitchen door she turned and said, "I don't know your name"

"It's Troy"

"…Thank you, Troy"

"For what"

"For saving me, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you"

He faked a smile and she nodded in gratitude and walked out, and he let out a sigh and closed his eyes.

"Forgive me, God"

* * *

**-GUIDANCE HEADQUARTERS-**

"You know Father; he doesn't stay mad for long" he touched her shoulder, "Just give him time he'll come around"

She smiled at him, "Thank you, Azai, I feel as though you're the only one who is never mad at me"

"You're lucky you're cute"

She giggled and was about to voice her witty comment when Anael came barging in the room.

"What the heavens are you playing at?" he yelled

"Hello to you too" Azai said but Anael ignored him.

"Anjelus, what are you doing?"

"What are you talking about?" she stood, facing him.

"I am talking about you introducing a fallen into my innocent's life"

"My innocent is not a fallen" she reciprocated

"Yes, she is, she would have fallen already if you had not interfered in Father's plans"

"Father will change his mind, Anael"

"Do you want to be banished, do you want to be like Lucifer, if not then I suggest you fix things"

"I am fixing things"

"How" he crossed his arms and feigned interest.

"With time Father will see she is a predestined fallen with potential, and he will spare her"

"That's only happened once and with your track record I doubt Father will give you or your innocent the time of day"

"Watch it" Azai, stood standing between Anael and Anjelus.

"Besides, it's not like you have been doing a good job either" she added, "

Your innocent's been on a straight path down here"

"He is a lot better than when I found him years ago"

"Anael-"she touched his arm and pulled him closer to the transparent screen "Instead of seeing this as a disadvantage you should see it as an opportunity for your innocent to improve his life"

"What do you mean" he turned from her to the screen and the blurred image cleared, revealing his innocent, Troy, moving his furniture around and laying a huge blanket in the middle of the room and adjusting and readjusting the corners of the blanket for perfection. Anael blinked twice at the image, not believing his eyes.

"He has hope again," he whispered not taking his eyes from the screen.

Anjelus stood next to him watching the same image, "All because he met my innocent," she said, smiling.

"He will fall in love with her" Anael turned from the screen to Anjelus, astounded and unbelieving.

Anjelus nodded, deep in her heart not knowing if it was a good thing to happen. "It looks like it," she said.

Anael looked away from the screen and walked away from the two, covering his mouth, not believing his eyes, in all his years of trying to guide his innocent towards the right path and failing, and all it took was for him to find love.

A realization crossed his mind, "Wait, and what about when your innocent falls away, how will that affect mine emotionally?"

"She won't fall"

"Let's say she does, that will hurt him"

"Isn't that a chance you should be willing to take?"

* * *

"What are you doing?"

"You've been feeling down the whole week I thought I would try and cheer you up" he said

"With a picnic"

"Yes, why not, we've got sandwiches, I didn't know what you liked in your sandwich so I bought every combination from the deli and juice, strawberries, tarts, and for dessert we have Apple Galettes and chocolate fudge sundaes by yours truly"

"Troy, this all sounds wonderful but-"

"No buts, I am not eating all of this alone and it's too good to throw away so come" he held out his hand after a few mind wrestles she joined his hand and sat down next to him.

"What no music?"

"AH! I like the way you think" he played around and ran to his room for the stereo.

When he was no longer in sight, Gabriella rubbed her hands and tried to identify the massive amount of fear that overcame her when she touched his hand. It was after all the first form of touch they have ever had and yet she could not hide the painful sensation that her wrists felt after his soft touch.

It was though her mind was trying to remind her of something that she had forgotten.

Troy walked in with the stereo and she quickly let go of her wrists and placed them on her knees.

Seeing her hide her actions he feared she was remembering, he sat down and they both pretended that neither had felt the odd feelings.

* * *

It was past midnight when Gabriella began twisting and turning on the couch her with her arms covered by Troy's unconscious hold over her. In her dream, she could feel someone hold her arms over her head and pinning them on hard ground. She could not feel what it was but her waist felt as though it was carrying a heavy load. Suddenly her stomach hurt and she could feel a warm liquid run out of her mouth.

"NO!" She woke up from the bed and screamed with all she had in her. Tears ran down her face and she kicked the comforter away from her.

"Gabriella, are you okay?" Troy rushed to her side and examined her before holding her. She fought him in the midst of her dream and pushed his hands and chest far from her as possible.

"Gabriella, hey it's me, wake up"

"Please stop"

"Gabriella wake up"

She opened her eyes and looking around she remembered her surroundings. She breathed when she realized that in fact, it was a dream and no one was trying to choke her.

"It's okay" he hushed when he felt her relax in his arms and her eyes no longer bearing fear in them.

"Troy" she sobbed, touching his hands to ensure it was really him.

"Yes, it's okay" he let go of her shoulders and hugged her close to him. "It's okay" he cooed in the darkness of the room.

"What's wrong with me?" she sobbed loudly, holding on to his bare chest for support as she felt her world fall apart. "What's happening to me?"

"It was just a bad dream"

"No, it felt too real, something happened to me"

He let go of her and held her shoulders once again, staring at her straight in the eyes, "like what"

"I don't know, I don't know why I can't remember but I know something happened to me, Troy"

"How are you so sure?"

"I feel it every time I close my eyes, whenever I'm alone or in the dark; I don't know how it's possible but… I feel it"

"'It'? He questioned.

"Something strong holding me, then I feel this deep, kind of like a cut, pain in my chest" When she saw Troy's worried face she chuckled, turning away. "You must think I'm crazy" she shook her head.

"I think you're worried about your Dad" he found the words out of his mouth before he they registered in his head that his explanation was a lie in his part.

She nodded, "Will you stay with me tonight, please I don't want to be alone"

"Okay"

She moved back and he sat beside her, laid her down on the pillow, and covered her body with the comforter before he covered himself and stretched his hand to her waist.

When she held his hands on her waist, he closed her eyes.

* * *

"I thought I told you to never come back here"

"Sister Bee, I promise I'm not…" he took a breath, composing himself not wanting to cry in front of the woman. "I'm not here for trouble"

For the first time since she knew him as the troubled pair with Danny McBride, she saw a distressed and vulnerable young man.

"Son, are you all right" She extended her hand and held on to his arm. In her touch, he broke down and almost fell to the short woman's arms. "What's wrong?"

"I can't do it anymore, sister Bee"

"Sit down" she moved him towards the nearest stall and sat him down, waiting for his tears to subside so he could speak. "What's the matter?"

"I think I'm in love Sister"

She smiled at his words "But that's wonderful news"

He breathed his last sob away and wiped his nose with his shirt, "No, I've hurt her, really hurt her and I don't know what to do"

"Is that why you're here?"

"I don't know why I'm here"

"To me it looks like you've hurt yourself as well"

"I'm so confused"

She held on to the cross around her neck and staring knowingly at him baring her knowledge she smiled. "Love is a delicate thing, and my parents once told me that when my father met my mother he asked her why we all wanted something that easily broke and my mother said that if it weren't so delicate and fragile we wouldn't spend so much time taking care of it and notice its beauty"

"Sister" he queried.

"God has given you a beautiful gift, a gift some spend their lives searching for and never find"

"I don't deserve it"

"Well he thinks you do"

"What do I do?"

"Be honest with her; let her decide whether or not you should be beating yourself up for whatever it is you did"

He nodded and after minutes of her comforting his subsided tears he chuckled as a thought crossed his mind, "I never knew you were so nice"

"And who knew you would ever need spiritual advice"

He laughed, "Thank you, Sister"

"Anytime, and once everything is sorted, bring that girl here, I would like to meet her"

"I will" he hugged the woman and stood, leaving her still clutching her cross in her hands.

* * *

"Gabriella"

"Hey, where have you been? I woke up and you were gone"

"I went to go buy breakfast"

"Oh" she whispered, staring at the floor in disappoint.

"What"

"I kind of made you breakfast, you've been so nice and supportive to me I wanted to find a way to thank you"

"You didn't have to do that" he laid the bag down and took off his jacket. "I like taking care of you"

She looked up, "You do?"

"Yes, a lot" he stared at her as she stared at him. They held the longest gaze before Gabriella broke it when her timidity took over her.

"What smells good" he broke the silence, walking closer to her.

"Bacon, eggs and toast" she said, "with ice cream sundaes made by yours truly" she mimicked his voice and laughed when he bent his head in laughter.

"Is that what I sound like?"

"Only on your best days"

"And on my worst" he asked with curiosity shadowing his words.

"You sound like a pubescent little boy"

"Ouch, first insult"

"Yeah" she laughed nervously when he walked closer.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better today"

"Thanks to you" she whispered opening her mouth slightly when he touched her face.

"Gabriella" he was inches near her face, his breathe running down her spine.

"Yes"

"I really want to kiss you right now"

"Then kiss me"

"I can't"

"Why not"

"You barely know me"

"I know enough"

She took an act of bravery and tilt her head forward and carefully filled the space between them. After a second, he reciprocated the kiss and her face in his hands, deepening the kiss. She held her arms around his neck and her fingers through his hair.

"Wait"

"What"

"I have to tell you something"

"Okay"

He took her hand and sat her down on the couch holding her hands. She smiled when she felt him play with her hands absentmindedly, not taking notice of his internal battle.

"Gabriella, the time I've spent with you has been the most amazing experience of my life. You've brought so much joy to my heart and I want to thank you for that because honestly" he saw her eyes sparkle with excitement as his smile filled with melancholy; knowing her smile would not last long. "I love you"

"You love me"

"Yes, I do, very much"

"And I-"

"No, I don't want you to say it" he hushed, letting go of her hands.

"Why not"

"Because if you say it I will never be able to tell you what I want to tell you"

"What is it?"

Standing up he briskly brushed his hair and put his hands in his pockets "Dammit, do you know how difficult you've made my life"

"What"

"Before I met you everything was fine, I had no worries, no problems, and free. Then I met you that night and you messed everything up. You frustrate me everyday, do you know that" he bent down to her level, "you and your beautiful smile and awkward jokes and horrible ice-cream sundaes" he chuckled with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Troy", she asked, not understanding his mood.

He stood up straight and, seeing the same fear in her eyes he saw that night, he turned away from her and faced the window, staring at the clearness of the day and nothing like the war that was going on inside his head.

"I was there," he whispered so quietly she could barely hear.

"You were where?"

"The night when-"

Outside appeared the woman he saw, the woman who brought Gabriella to his place. She stood outside, her eyes brown and desperate; she shook her head, pleading with him.

"I'll be back," he said after a while, closing the door behind him and leaving her bewildered and wondering.

Outside they moved away from the window and as soon as they were out of sight, Troy shook his head. "I can't keep this from her anymore"

"You have to; if she finds out she'll run away and if she gets into some kind of accident He won't save her because she was supposed to die remember"

"What"

"Troy, it's time I was honest with you, my name is Anjelus and I am an Angel"

"An Angel"

"Yes, and Gabriella has been declared fallen- meaning 'to die', and if you tell her the truth that will be the end, and I can't let that happen"

"Do you see what this is doing to her, the confusion is eating her up inside"

Sighing she shrugged, "I'm sorry for doing this to you, you were never supposed to fall in love with her" she sat on the bench.

"I never thought I would fall in love, period"

"I think I'm hurting her more than I am saving"

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe I should just let things be, pan out you know"

"WHAT? You can't give up, I thought you love her"

"I do", after a breath he said ,"she's my daughter"

His jaw almost fell to the ground, "What"

"She's your daughter?"

"She's my baby, so believe me when I say I don't want her to fall away but this is bigger than both of us, and the more we avoid the truth the worse things will become"

"I'm not giving up"

"I am so sorry" she shook her head, "I never expected you to love her, now you have and it's hurting you, I should have just listened, I should have just done what I was supposed to do-"

"What was her purpose?"

"What"

"You told me she was born for a special purpose- you never told me what it was"

"I don't know"

"I thought you knew everything"

"That would be the Chief- the senior Angel"

"Does he know that I love her?"

"That was one of the main reasons why he didn't want her alive and with you"

Troy paced around, "Dammit!"

"This is all my fault, I'm so sorry"

"Fuck! Dammit you shouldn't have brought her to me"

"I know, I'm sorry"

Pacing around the front lawn, he tried to think of every possible angle that he could venture on and each time he came up blank until…

"I want to meet your Chief"

"That will never happen" she stood from the bench in adamancy.

"Why not"

"Because it would mean I compromised my position and revealed our sacred world to the humans, I could get banished"

"She's your daughter"

"And I have fought tooth and nail for her survival but I don't have the final word, I'm not in control of anything"

"We'll run"

"You can't do that either! They could punish you as well, remove you from innocence-"

"WHAT PART OF I LOVE HER DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND EXACTLY?"

"Troy" Gabriella walked out of the house "Who are you talking to?"

He was about to answer her when he saw that she had changed her clothes and worn a clean shirt of his and tucked in her jeans. "Where are you going?" he paced to her side.

"Aren't you going to ask me to leave?"

"No, baby no, I'm wasn't going to ask you to leave"

"Then why did you look so serious"

Turning his head slightly to Anjelus side, knowing Gabriella could not see the woman he looked back at her. "Marry me?"

"Marry you"

"Yes, marry me, today, now"

"But-"she stopped. In that moment she had a million reasons for her to say no but seeing the sincerity and urgency in his eyes, she found herself saying, "Yes"

"Yes"

"Yes, I'll marry you" she smiled.

"I love you"

"Now can I say it?"

He laughed hurriedly, "Yes"

"I love you more"

"Come" he took her hand and he ran with her to the car.

Inside he doubled checked her seatbelt and pressed the lock beside her several times before closing her window and starting the car. "Is everything okay, Troy?"

"Yes, I just can't wait to marry you"

"Mhmm" she moaned suddenly, and bent holding on to her waist.

"What's wrong" he panicked, fearing they were taking her away from him because of what he was doing.

"It's that pain around my chest I keep telling you about, it's back"

"We should start at the hospital and have it looked at"

"Troy, it always goes away after a few minutes"

"Well then we'll get some medication so that it never comes back"

He roared the car down the road to the pharmacy whilst saying an internal prayer.

Something inside him told him they should have gone straight to the court but he ignored it.

* * *

**-GUIDANCE HEADQUATERS-**

"ANJELUS WHAT HAPPENED TO FIXING IT"

"I tried telling him to not run away but he wouldn't listen to me, I can't stop his free will"

"This is your fault, I told you to take that girl from the beginning and you didn't listen to me. NOW LOOK!"

"What are you going to do?"

"What you should have done in the first place"

"But Chief, he loves her now"

"I have told you countless times there is no love stronger than Father's; it's high time you see that"

He murmured a quick enchantment spell and the transparent screen appeared, showing Troy driving vigorously and Gabriella holding on to her belly in pain. He was making it worse, Anjelus realized and then, she knew his plan.

"NO! CHIEF PLEASE!"

He moved his hand around and pushing it forward small sprinkles of light flew to the screen and in Gabriella's belly.

When she cried out in pain and Troy turned to her Anjelus closed her eyes. "Father, please" she begged, looking up.

"Remember, open your mind, remember, open your soul, remember, open your heart" he chanted and swinging his fingers around another set of tiny sprinkles gently flew to the image and in Gabriella's head.

"Father, please, help them, please"

"AHH!" She bet down in pure agony and tears fell down her eyes. "AHH!" When she let go of her hands, she discovered blood covered them, and looking down she saw a small whole in her chest with blood spilling out of her.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT'S GOING ON?" Troy tried to help her but knew if he stopped the car; the ones behind him would crash behind him and probably kill them.

"It was you," she whispered when the barrier in her mind came crashing down.

"What" he asked trying to multitask holding her shoulder up and keeping the car in lane.

"It was you and your friend, you raped me" she turned from her gushing blood to his eyes. "It was you"

"Baby, I…just try to keep still okay…here" he took off his shirt in quick time and rolled it up pushing up against her chest.

"You let him rape me Troy, you let him hurt me"

"I was afraid, I didn't know what to do"

Tears fell from her eyes and her eyes grew weak, "I was afraid too" her breathing slowed, "I had never been so afraid-" she let go of the cloth, "of anything in my life"

"Gabriella"

Her body felt weak and tired and the emotion of that night came back to her, the coldness she felt lying on the ground, her hair blowing in the wind as her blood trotted down the cement and down the road and the coldness of the night mixed moistness of the wind. Lying back on the car seat, she remembered images of her mother crossing her mind, images of her holding her hand and walking with her. She felt Troy shake her with his hand, him calling her hand, his voice scared and deafening.

She did love him.

"GABRIELLA!"

* * *

**-GUIDANCE HEADQUATERS-**

All the protectors gathered around the area, each watching a different of the same event happening before them. They had never seen a fallen, survive and die in the arms of another innocent who happened to know about their existence. They see him stop driving the car and luckily thanks to Troy's protector- Anael, all the cars behind him were far enough for them to be able to drive around his car, not without honking and swearing.

They saw him huddle her and cry hard on her shoulders, begging her not to leave him, continuously looking up and apologizing and cussing.

Anjelus stood in the back watching him cry his heart out for her daughter and behind her Anael stood and said, "Would this be the risk I was supposed to take?" he said and walked away.

Walking away from the scene she went and stood beside Azai, not bearing to look at him, "This time you're mad at me"

"A little bit"

"I should have taken her away when I had the chance"

"That's how we grow and get better, by making mistakes"

"This mistake affected everyone, Troy, Gabriella, Chief, Father, Anael, you"

"Me"

"I betrayed your trust, Azai, I'm so sorry"

Bending down, he whispered, "Don't ever apologize for love"

She smiled at him and turning to face the screen, she saw a man pull up to help Troy. "He'll never recover from this"

"With time and care, anyone can heal from anything"

* * *

**-ONE YEAR LATER-**

"Chief" when he saw her standing by his door he sighed and closed his book, "If you're here to seek to speak to Father again he doesn't-"

"No, I'm not here for that I know Father will see me when He's ready"

"Good"

"I just have one question"

"Well, proceed"

"What was Gabriella's purpose in life; you never told me what it was"

Sighing he stood and crossed his arms, "Gabriella's purpose in life Anjelus was to give Troy hope, she was supposed to pull him out of his own self-destruction, to make him feel a degree of love strong enough to awaken him from his miserable reverie, and she did"

"So my daughter was fixing something Anael couldn't?"

"Yes, but don't tell him that, if he founds out Father never thought he could do it will just hurt his ego and pride"

"If Gabriella was supposed to die, why did he spare her life and give her back to him at the last minute?"

"Because even though Father is still mad at you, he knew you were right and that to pull them apart after they had survived an extensive ordeal would be wrong and cruel"

"Father said I was right?"

"Yes, Anjelus, he did"

"Well, I never thought I would see the day"

"Don't make a habit of it," he warned.

"I want to keep him on his toes"

The Chief laughed and uncrossed his arms, putting his glasses back on, "Anjelus you are a character"

"May I see them?"

"Sure"

And the transparent screen appeared, showing Troy and Gabriella sitting in an Italian restaurant, with Gabriella waiting in anticipation while Troy read the last page of her book re-titled, 'Passing Angels' By Gabriella Montez with a huge grin plastered on his face.

**-THE END-**

* * *

I hope you enjoyed my first science-fiction story.

Reviews and comments appreciated.

Thanks


End file.
